Wart Pan
TheTrueDisneyKing's movie-spoof of "Peter Pan". Cast: *Peter Pan - Wart (The Sword in The Stone) *Wendy Darling - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *John Darling - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Michael Darling - Pinocchio *Tinker Bell - Silvermist, Fawn, Irdiessa and Rosetta (Disney Fairies) *Captain Hook - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mr. Smee - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Jake (Jake and The Neverland Pirates) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Cubby (Jake and The Neverland Pirates) **The Twins Lostboys - Sharkly and Bones (Jake and The Neverland Pirates) **Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Izzy (Jake and The Neverland Pirates) **Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Skully (Jake and The Neverland Pirates) *Princess Tiger Lily - Nakoma (Pocahontas) *The Indian Chief - Chief Powhatan (Pochontas) *Nana - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Mary Darling - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *George Darling - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea) *Brown-Haired Mermaid - Gabirella (The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *The Indians - Indians (Pocahontas) and Villagers (Brother Bear) *Brave and Squaw - Xiro and Kairel (Noah's Ark) *Brave's Mother-in-Law - Tanana (Brother Bear) *Indian Squaw - Pocahontas *The Pirates - Gaston (Beauty and The Beast), Harry, Marv (Home Alone), King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph), Jasper, Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated), Charles Muntz (UP), Thunder-Karlsoon, Bloom (Pippi Longstocking), Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), O'Hare (The Lorax (2012), Marcel, Tipa, Armando (RIO (2011), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog), Stromboli (Pinocchio), the Stabbington Brothers (Tangled), Razoul and his Guards (Aladdin), Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) and Clayton (Tarzan) *Singing Pirate with Accoridan - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Pirate with hot water kettle - Edgar (The AristoCats) *Streakly - Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound) *Hippopotamus - Moto Moto (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Ape Family - King Louie (The Jungle Book), Terk (Tarzan) and Abu (Aladdin) *Rhinoceros - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) *Bear - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) Scenes: *Wart Pan part 1: Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Wart Pan part 2: Meet the Radcliffe Family *Wart Pan part 3: Bedtime/The Shadow *Wart Pan part 4: Wart Chases his Shadow/Alice and Wart Meet *Wart Pan part 5: Pinocchio and Christopher Robin Meet Wart/The Fairies in a Skully Mood *Wart Pan part 6: Wart Teaches the Children ("You Can Fly!") *Wart Pan part 7: Meet Captain McLeach and the Male Villains/Mr. Snoops vs. Brutus and Nero *Wart Pan part 8: Captain McLeach Attacks Wart and the Radcliffe Children *Wart Pan part 9: Meet the Lost Boys/The Fairies Tries to Kill Alice *Wart Pan part 10: ("Following the Leader")/Captured by the Indians *Wart Pan part 11: Wart and Alice Meet the Mermaids/Captain McLeach Kidnaps Nakoma *Wart Pan part 12: Wart Tricks Captain McLeach/Saving Nakoma *Wart Pan part 13: Captain McLeach's Next Plan *Wart Pan psrt 14: ("What Makes the Red Men Red") *Wart Pan part 15: The Fairies Helps Captain McLeach *Wart Pan part 16: Big Chief Wart/I Had a Mother Once *Wart Pan part 17: ("Your Mother and Mine")/Kidnapped by Captain McLeach *Wart Pan part 18: ("The Elegant Captain McLeach")/A Bomb! *Wart Pan part 19: Wart Cares About the Fairies *Wart Pan part 20: Wart vs. Captain McLeach/McLeach the Codfish *Wart Pan part 21: Home Again/End Credits/ Category:TheTrueDisneyKing Category:Movie Spoofs